


A Surprise Visit

by VenusLorenz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Dildos, F/F, F/M, Intoxication, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22487929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusLorenz/pseuds/VenusLorenz
Summary: Your Dom has plans for you tonight... and your Domme is texting you to get you even hornier. Oh boy...
Relationships: Dom/Sub - Relationship
Kudos: 14





	1. Blindfolded

You are... very needy right now. Your Dom has given you 8 shots of your favorite alcohol, and you’ve already taken several hits from your bong. You’re intoxicated, horny, and your Domme is not taking it easy on you. She’s teasing you over text, getting you flustered as your Dom leaves to go get food. He’s promised to fuck you tonight, and your Domme intends to use your Lovense toy from her own home. The idea of them both using you has made you incredibly desperate and GODDAMN you needed to be fucked right now.

When your Dom returns, he takes no time at all in leading you to the bed, chuckling at the way you stumble drunkenly. Your Dom ties you down to the bed, taking great care to ensure that you can’t wriggle your way out. He then ties your knees to your elbows, keeping you nice and open for him. He then lets out a nervous chuckle, before shuffling backwards. “I need to use the bathroom, kitten. Hang tight.”

You roll your eyes under the blindfold, laughing at the position he’s leaving you in. You hear him shuffling away and shutting the door behind him. You shuffle to get yourself more comfortable, but in no time at all he’s returned. You smile, excited as he silently comes forward, crawling onto the bed and pushing into you.

You moan, surprised for a moment before thinking to yourself that he must’ve put the dick extension on. It felt rubbery, and bigger than what you were used to. But it was properly lubed and you were nice and open... so you weren’t complaining. You whine as he grabs your hips, gripping you tightly as he begins to thrust. You heard a chuckle to your right, and your brain began to race in confusion, trying to figure out what was happening.

Your Dom was chuckling to the right of you. This wasn’t the way you were used to him thrusting. In fact, this almost felt more like... wait.

“Hi there.” You choked out in surprise, only to hear a very feminine laugh from above you, already breathless as she continues to pound into you. “Well hello there, kitten. I did promise I’d be pleasuring you tonight, didn’t I?”


	2. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You weren’t expecting this, and to be honest your very addled brain was still struggling to process the situation.
> 
> Your Domme was here. And your Dom was standing off to the side, watching this happen. You weren’t expecting to see her tonight, so you were reeling.
> 
> But you didn’t worry about it for long. You were very drunk and this felt so fucking good.

You moaned as she tightened her grip on you, pounding into you even harder. You weren’t expecting this, and to be honest your very addled brain was still struggling to process the situation.

Your Domme was here. And your Dom was standing off to the side, watching this happen. You weren’t expecting to see her tonight, so you were reeling.

But you didn’t worry about it for long. You were very drunk and this felt so fucking good. You whimpered as your Dom slipped his fingers into your mouth, silencing you. Not that you had any urge to complain, this scenario was a dream come true.

Suddenly, there were hands on your chest. You weren’t certain whose hands they were but it didn’t matter. You sucked on them lazily, your eyes rolling into the back of your head behind the blindfold. You drooled around the fingers, intoxicated as hell and not caring how you looked.

You heard your Domme chuckle, a hand grasping at your chin and holding it still. “Such a cute little baby. All fucked out, are you? You should see yourself.”

Her thrusts grew more frantic, and you let out a choked whine as you felt yourself get closer to the edge. 

“You look amazing like this, little one.” She continued, the hand on your chin raising your head until your throat was exposed.

“You, my dear, look shameless.” Your Dom added, before leaning down to nip at your exposed throat. You let out another moan, unable to help yourself at this point. You were going to cum, the sensations were too much. Luckily, your Doms seemed to notice this and decided to take pity on you.

“Such a pretty pet. Are you desperate for us?” She cooed, and the only reply you could make was desperate pleading noises around the fingers in your mouth.

Your Dom chuckled, nipping at your collarbone as he murmured “Cum for us, baby. Cum like a good pet.”

And that was all it took. Your hips jerked wildly as you came, your Domme fucking you through your orgasm. You moaned as you slowly came down from the high, collapsing onto the bed. You felt your Dom begin to release you from the ties holding you to the bed as your Domme gently lifted the blindfold from your eyes.

“Hi, baby.” She said with a smile. You grinned weakly. “Hi.” You slurred, hardly able to keep it together at this point. She grinned before patting your head gently. “Let’s get some water in you and then we’ll cuddle, okay little one?” You nodded, letting your eyes slide shut as they moved to take care of you. You knew you could trust them with everything, so you let yourself float for a bit.

God, how did you get so lucky with them? And more importantly, what could you do to ensure that this would happen again?


End file.
